I Can Never Forget
by Christina B
Summary: Amnesia fic! When Kurt has an unfortunate accident, he wakes up and thinks he is still a sophomore at McKinley High. He is shocked to suddenly discover that he is married to Blaine, a man he has never met, and is a famous actor on Broadway. But most shocking of all is the discovery that he is also father to two young kids!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to my new amnesia!Kurt fic! I know this is a common theme in the fandom, but here is my take on it. Just fyi story goes under the assumption that Kurt and Blaine get back together following the Glee, Actually episode. Enjoy!

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 1**

He had been having the most pleasant dream. He didn't know what it was about or how it progressed, but he was at peace. He didn't know how long he'd been in this hazy fog, but he was not in any hurry to get rid of it.

"Kurt."

What was that, his addled brain thought. Who was Kurt and why was it interrupting such a good thing?

"Kurt, wake up please"

There it was again, that voice, that name Kurt. Is Kurt important to me, he wondered? And then the synapses in his brain worked overtime and he realized that Kurt was him. Someone was calling his name. Gradually consciousness began to come back to him, and suddenly he could hear things much more clearly. Kurt heard what sounded like a beeping sound, and what he thought was the sound of somebody sobbing.

It took more effort than it ever had before, but Kurt blinked wearily his eyes adjusting to the light. He was in a hospital bed, though he honestly had no clue how he'd gotten there. There was only one other person in the room and it was a young man who had messy curly hair and hazel eyes. Eyes that were now staring at Kurt in complete shock.

"Kurt!" The man exclaimed standing up suddenly from his seat by the bed. "You're awake, I was so worried."

"Where is my Dad?" Kurt asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

"He is watching the kids," the man said grabbing Kurt's hand suddenly. "Are you alright?"

Kurt pulled his hand away. Did this guy ever hear about personal space? "Who are you?"

The man frowned and his eyes widened in horror. "I'm Blaine, don't you remember me Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, he was sure he would have remembered a guy like him. "No, I don't" he replied.

A nurse suddenly walked in and when she saw Kurt she looked surprised. "I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Hummel-Anderson,"

_Hummel-Anderson? _Kurt wondered, _what on earth was going on?_

"Something is wrong," Blaine says. "Kurt doesn't remember me!"

"Amnesia can be common with an injury like the one he's sustained," The nurse replied. "I'm going to contact the doctor."

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Blaine asked, looked deeply so deeply into Kurt's eyes that he had to look away.

"I've never seen you a day in my life," Kurt replied truthfully. "Who are you?"

The man frowned, and looked as though he wanted to cry. He swallowed and said, "I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson, your husband."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed growing more panicked by the minute. "No way! I'm too young to be married to anyone! I'm not even out of the closet yet!"

"How old do you think you are?" Blaine asked.

"Sixteen," Kurt replied. "I'm sixteen."

"Hate to break this to you Kurt, but you are twenty eight years old," Blaine replied.

"So I've lost half my life? This is not happening!" Kurt said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, you will get your memories back," Blaine replied, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You don't know that for sure," Kurt snapped. "I want to go home."

"We will figure this out," Blaine said reassuringly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I just joined glee club," Kurt said. "We just started practicing 'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'."

"So that was over a year before you met me," Blaine commented.

"Where did I meet you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You came to spy on the Warblers at Dalton Academy. We met on the staircase," Blaine replied.

"Not ringing any bells," Kurt admitted. "So how long have we been married?"

"Almost seven years," Blaine replied, a small smile on his face.

"What do I do for a job?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine grinned, "You are currently starring on Broadway."

"You're kidding me!" Kurt gasped. "What role, which musical?"

"You are Fiyero in Wicked," Blaine replied.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Kurt said in amazement. It was so strange to think that a minute ago he was getting tossed into dumpsters at McKinley and now he had a lead role on Broadway in his favorite show.

"You've done quite well for yourself," Blaine admitted. "But there is one other thing I need to mention. No, actually two things."

Suddenly the door opened and in a second two small warm bodies crashed on top of Kurt and squeezed him tightly.

"Daddy!"

Kurt looked at Blaine, shock etched across his features.

Blaine shrugged apologetically, "Kurt, meet the kids."

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this so far, and I hope to have the next chapter up next week sometime. Thank you for reading and I would be grateful for any feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can Never Forget  
**

**Chapter 2**

It was taking a long time for Kurt to process everything. One minute he was doing his best to hide the fact that he was gay to his father and he lived a life where he was bullied constantly by the football players for his high voice and fashionable clothes. Now here he was suddenly thrust into an adult life he didn't remember with a husband, the career he'd always dreamed of, and most shocking-kids!

Kurt never thought he was the type of person who wanted children someday, but then his brain still told him he was sixteen. It felt like one big dream, and he sincerely hoped he was about to wake up. In a way everything seemed too good to be true, or at least it would be if he could remember everything and everyone.

"Daddy, you're awake," said the little girl who was squeezing him as much as she could. The little boy was on his other side and was crying into his shirt.

"I thought you would sleep forever, Daddy," the boy said.

He patted both kids on the back uncomfortably and shot a look to Blaine that screamed "help me!"

"Alright kids," Blaine said standing up. "Let Daddy breathe."

The two young children pulled away and climbed off the bed, and it was then that Kurt noticed that the boy looked like him when he was younger and the little girl had Blaine's dark hair and hazel eyes.

Blaine obviously noticed what Kurt did because he explained, "Conner is biologically yours and Alex is biologically mine. We used two surrogate twin sisters so they are related and were born two days apart. Two weeks ago we just celebrated their fourth birthdays."

"Blaine, what happened to me?" Kurt asked.

"There you both are," someone grumbled from the doorway. "Alex, Conner, next time you need to stay with Grandpa."

Kurt's heart leapt, he knew that voice. "Dad?"

A second later Burt Hummel walked into the room and he grinned widely when he saw Kurt. "You're awake!"

Kurt felt his eyes start to tear; it was SO nice to finally see a face he remembered. It was nice to have one constant despite the new confusion that was his life.

"He has amnesia," Blaine explained.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Kurt doesn't remember anything since his sophomore year, he doesn't even remember coming out of the closet," Blaine answered.

Kurt gasped, hearing Blaine say that to Burt. For so long he'd been worried about how he would explain his sexuality to his father and now here Blaine was explaining it to Kurt's father like it was old news. _It is old news_, Kurt tried to tell himself. _I'm twenty eight not sixteen_.

Someone knocked on the door then and a doctor walked into the room a few seconds later. "Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I'm Doctor Smith, and I hear that you are having some memory problems."

* * *

Retrograde amnesia, that was the official diagnosis for something that had cheated him out of a huge chunk of his life. His brain had been injured and nobody knew when or even if Kurt would ever have his memories restored to him. It felt so unfair that Kurt couldn't remember coming out, graduating high school, getting married, or any of the other key things that had occurred in his life so far. It was sounded like a giant soap opera, and it was surreal that this was actually happening to him.

Blaine was obviously devastated when he heard the diagnosis and the man had covered his face with his hands and sobbed quietly for a few minutes after he heard that Kurt may never get his memory back. Kurt felt sympathetic for Blaine but he couldn't feel the same agony of losing the love of his life, since as far as Kurt could remember he never even had his first kiss yet. He wondered what their marriage was like, what it was like to be a married person? The concept was very strange to someone who still felt like a high school sophomore. Marriage was something he knew he wanted when he was older, an adult, and here he was twenty eight years old. A husband and a father.

Another thing that felt strange yet wonderful was that Kurt had proof that someone wanted him. At school he dreamed about the day when he would find someone to love, and it was amazing to know that he found Blaine while he was still in high school. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was crushing on Finn Hudson, and Kurt wondered what happened to him. Still he had to admit that Blaine was much cuter and obviously interested, where Finn always seemed uncomfortable and very straight.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine watching him with caution and was that fear.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, feeling bad.

"It's not your fault," Blaine replied.

"What happened to me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then he sighed. "You were rehearsing at the Gershwin when it happened. One of the pulleys snapped and a set decoration knocked you out. I thought," Blaine paused, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"I thought I lost you," Blaine admitted. "It was the worst call of my life."

It was so strange to see someone so concerned about his welfare who wasn't his father, Kurt thought.

"What about the kids?" Kurt said, changing the subject. "When did we decide we wanted kids?"

"It was six years ago now that we started talking about it," Blaine replied. "It just felt like the right moment, we were ready to be parents."

"Am I?" Kurt paused, blushing with embarrassment. "A good father?"

"The best," Blaine replied, smiling warmly. "They were so upset when they heard you were in the hospital."

"I feel as though I'm barely out of childhood myself," Kurt said. "I feel like I was living under my Dad's roof just an hour ago and now."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Blaine replied. "But I'm here to help you every step of the way."

"I know," Kurt replied.

He knew that Blaine would be there and would help him to assimilate into the life he'd forgotten, but how was he going to cope when he was living with a man who was nothing more than an acquaintance. Kurt wished more than anything that he could remember his whole life or that he could go back to be sixteen. Until then he would do his best to adapt and cope because that was truly the only thing he could do no matter how much it terrified him.

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked this and yes I stole the kids' names from The Land of Stories. Huge thanks to those who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. I'm always grateful to hear what you have to say and feedback really helps to keep me motivated. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 3  
**

Kurt was amazed at the realization that he was now living in New York City, the place he'd always dreamed of living when he lived in Ohio. Yet everything was so completely different from how he imagined things. He didn't feel like a grown up and didn't necessarily feel completely ready for grown up things such as holding down a job, paying bills, and being a father and husband. It was so much all at once that Kurt felt like crying, but he was oddly numb to the entire situation at the moment.

When he left the hospital with Blaine the next day, the nerves were starting to take over to the extreme. He felt safe in the hospital away from everything that had transformed his life, but now he would have to face all his fears head on.

"Are you alright?" Blaine said as they sat in the cab that was taking them home.

"No," Kurt admitted. "This all feels so wrong, I feel like I'm going to wake up in my old room in Lima and this would have all been a bad dream."

The expression in Blaine's eyes was unbelievably sad for one moment, but then Blaine blinked and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Kurt flinched at the contact and his eyes darted to the driver. He was so used to hiding his sexuality, so used to fearing what would happen if he was out, that he reacted instantly. Kurt told himself that he was out, and that he was married even and let Blaine hold his hand.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"Don't be," Blaine replied. "I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my memory like that."

"Are we," Kurt paused, blushing and looking down. "Happy together?"

"We've been in love with each other since we were teenagers," Blaine replied. "And it has only grown stronger since our marriage. I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt blushed even more; it felt unsettling and a bit amazed that he found a man who cared for him so much in his life. He wished that those memories weren't completely gone.

The taxi stopped and Kurt and Blaine walked into an apartment building that seemed to be pretty fancy to Kurt. "Are we rich?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled, "Let's just say that we live very comfortably."

Blaine greeted the doorman and they stepped into the elevator, Kurt was surprised when Blaine pressed the button for the penthouse. After several long awkward seconds the doors opened and Blaine strode forward to grab the door.

Blaine hesitated and looked back at Kurt, "The kids are waiting, are you ready?"

_No_, Kurt thought, but he nodded and forced a slight smile.

"Daddies!" two young voices shouted when the door was opened. Kurt suddenly found two young bodies suddenly grabbing him around the waist. Not knowing what else to do he reached down and patted Alex and Conner on the back, but a second later they moved to hug Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and stooped down to give his children hugs in return. The scene was so moving that Kurt almost didn't want to tear his eyes away.

"Kurt? How are you feeling?"

Kurt looked up to see his father standing there, watching him carefully.

"As good as can be expected I guess," Kurt admitted.

Burt motioned for Kurt to follow him and Kurt did and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Kurt fell into his father's arms.

"Dad I'm scared," Kurt admitted. "I don't understand what is happening to me and I don't like it that everything is so different."

"I know that you don't remember the last twelve years but you've had a great life Kurt, better than I could've imagined," Burt replied.

"People keep saying that," Kurt replied growing more emotional by the second. "But I don't feel ready for any of this! I don't feel ready to live on my own, have a husband, being a father! I feel sixteen years old! It doesn't even feel like I'm out!"

"I know this is hard for you son," Burt replied. "But you are stronger than you know. The memories will come back to you soon enough, and Blaine will not abandon you."

"I don't even know Blaine," Kurt complained.

"You may be his husband Kurt, but you were best friends first. Right now that is all Blaine wants to be is your friend," Burt replied. "He loves you."

"I wish he wasn't a complete stranger," Kurt retorted.

"Get to know him," Burt replied. "Talk to him, you will be shocked to see how much you have in common with that man."

Kurt could hear giggling from the other room and he glanced at his father again in embarrassment. "How can I be a father to those kids? I don't know the first thing about being a parent!"

"You will be shocked to see how much comes naturally," Burt replied. "You are a compassionate loving young man and those children adore you. It won't be as hard as you think."

Kurt nodded, but he still didn't quite believe his father. And hearing his father call him a man sounded weird to his ears. Suddenly an awful thought came into his head.

"What if I don't get my memory back?"

"I know you will," Burt replied, brushing off the question. Kurt knew his father well enough to know that the question bothered him, but Kurt wasn't about to press the issue.

They walked out back into the room and for the first time Kurt noticed his surroundings. When Blaine said that they did alright he didn't realize that Blaine meant they were filthy rich. The rich furnishings were matched well and Kurt could tell that someone had taken a great deal of time decorating this place. There was an impressive widescreen tv inside a stand that looked like it held all latest electronic gadgets. The impressive living room led to kitchen that looked sleek and modern and pretty much like Kurt's dream kitchen.

"Burt," Blaine said looking at Kurt's father. "The kids have been talking nonstop about the zoo, were you still going to take them?"

"Of course I am," Burt replied exchanging a glance with Blaine before looking down at Conner and Alex. "Let's go."

"I want to see the elephants," Conner said excited.

"Want to see lions!" Alex exclaimed.

"You two be good and listen to your Grandpa," Blaine said sternly to the kids, hugging them briefly.

Kurt found himself at the receiving end of more hugs from the children and soon they and Burt were gone leaving Kurt alone with Blaine. Suddenly he felt very nervous.

"I know this is hard for you to get used to," Blaine said to him. "So I enlisted Burt to keep the children for the afternoon, so we can talk."

"Thank you," Kurt said, sitting down on the couch. He felt so nervous that he started looking around at everything in the room again. "You have a nice place."

"We do," Blaine replied, watching Kurt closely. "You decorated the place."

Kurt smiled faintly, "I have good taste."

"Kurt I know this is challenging and I know you don't remember me, but please know that I have your best interests at heart," Blaine said, looking at him. "I really care about you, and I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed gratefully.

"Well I want to try some things to see if you can get your memories back," Blaine said.

"Sounds great," Kurt replied.

"Let's start with some photo albums."

* * *

AN: First of all I hope everyone is having a Happy 2013 so far! This chapter is later than I wanted because I took a road trip to North Carolina and I planned to write while there, but I got too busy. Thanks to all of you who are reading and keep me so encouraged to write and I really am grateful for any feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 4**

Looking at old pictures made Kurt feel as though he was having an out of body experience. Blaine first handed him the oldest albums that had his baby pictures and pictures of him growing up, they were familiar photos that Kurt remembered well. Next he was amazed to see the old McKinley Thunderclaps that showed him as a fashionable freshman to his sophomore year which is when things started to feel just plain strange. It was as if Kurt had a doppelganger who had posed for pictures that Kurt couldn't remember. One that struck him was the picture of him posing for a picture with the glee club. It was bizarre to see the popular people like Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, and Noah Puckerman participate in the club, and Kurt really wanted to remember how they happened to join the club.

Kurt moved on to the Thunderclap that was from his junior year and he was halfway through the book when a picture and caption made him gasp in shock. "I was prom queen?" he asked Blaine incredulously.

Blaine sighed, "It was a joke in bad taste, but you handled it very well. It was the moment I knew that I really loved you even though it took me awhile to finally say it."

Kurt blushed slightly at Blaine's words and distracted himself by studying the photo again. He wore a suit-kilt combination and had a crown on his head and was dancing with a much younger Blaine. They looked so happy that it was almost hard to believe that he had just been the victim of an awful practical joke.

Kurt quickly went through the rest of the yearbooks and was amazed when he realized that his glee club had actually won Nationals in his senior year. After that he looked through another album that was taken during high school.

"Why are we wearing matching blazers?" Kurt asked curiously.

"That was when you came to Dalton Academy for awhile when the bullying became too bad," Blaine explained. "You joined our glee club the Warblers and everything."

Kurt didn't say anything as he was still trying desperately to sort out everything in his mind. He grabbed the next album in the stack and when he opened it, he nearly dropped.

"Yes," Blaine said sheepishly. "That would be our wedding album."

Kurt picked up the album again and started to look through the photos. The Kurt in the photos looked indescribably happy and so in love that it almost made him jealous of himself. It was strange because for once Kurt didn't even pay attention to the clothes in the pictures, but rather the faces. There were pictures of his family, his father looked so proud. Next to him was Finn Hudson which struck Kurt as strange.

"Why on earth is Finn at our wedding?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "Well he is your step-brother. His mom married your dad."

_How messed up is that?_ Kurt thought. _The guy I have such a huge crush on becomes my brother!_ It was seriously too bizarre for words.

"How did that happen?" Kurt asked motioning to the picture of his dad and a woman who had to be Finn's mom.

"You introduced them," Blaine replied.

"Wow," Kurt said. "I have no words."

The surreal photo viewing became even stranger when he came across a photo of him hugging Rachel Berry. _How the hell did he become friends with HER?_ Kurt was seriously afraid to ask. The next album chronicled Blaine and Kurt's life in New York and there were suddenly several photos of Kurt and Blaine with two young women who were identical twins. Kurt glanced up at Blaine for an explanation.

"Those women were our surrogates," Blaine said. "We used a fertility clinic to find them and Maggie and Clara became pregnant around the same time. They let us come to all the appointments with them, and they let us take as many photos as we wanted. They even let us be in the room when both children were born. Over the years we've kept in touch with them and give them updates, but they have literally no contact with the kids. Alex and Conner are ours completely."

Kurt looked at the next photos and saw more pictures of the twins as their bellies expanded and after that were baby pictures. Baby Conner was born first and he looked like the spitting image of Kurt as a baby. Then there was baby Alex who was born with a head full of dark curly locks just like Blaine.

It seemed that they never got sick of taking pictures of the babies because they seemed endless. They had apparently chronicled every moment in their young children's life from meal time to bath times. But all too soon Kurt came across a picture that made his heart clench uncomfortably. The adult Kurt in the picture was holding two sleeping babies on his chest and was looking down at them like they were the entire world. There was so much love and devotion in the one simple photograph that Kurt couldn't help the sudden tears that formed in his eyes. Nor could he help jumping up and running to the bedroom, and slamming the door behind him.

Hot tears soaked the pillow and Kurt sobbed. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea of his new crazy life, but that picture had trigger something in him that was unexpected. Those babies were so innocent, so precious and they didn't know or care that their father was gay. They trusted him with everything, the same way that Kurt trusted his father to comfort him right after his mother died. How could he even take on that responsibility?

There was a hesitant knock on the door. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Are you okay?"

Kurt wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his comment, he felt like he would never be okay again. He sat up and dried his eyes and looked around the room. This was obviously the room that he shared with Blaine and it was as tastefully decorated as the rest of the apartment was. There were photos in here too, some of the children, one of Kurt's graduation, and one photo of him and Blaine locked in a passionate kiss that immediately made Kurt look away.

He looked at the door, "You can come in."

The door opened and Blaine walked in slowly. Concern was etched on the man's face, and Kurt thought that Blaine looked like he would burst into tears at any moment. For the moment though he seemed to be holding it together and for that Kurt was extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, not meeting his eyes. "It was too much."

"What was?" Blaine asked calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I just," Kurt paused, trying to think of what to say. "What if I mess up? I'm clueless on how to live my own life right now."

"You can handle this Kurt," Blaine replied. "You are brave, determined, and you have never let obstacles stand in your way. One time you even confronted a bully even though he could have easily hit you."

Kurt was intrigued, "What happened?"

"The bully actually kissed you," Blaine said quickly. "But my point is that you are an amazing person Kurt, and adversity has never held you down. I promise you will get through this."

"But what if the Kurt I was at sixteen isn't as strong as the adult Kurt?" Kurt asked, anxiously.

"You are," Blaine replied earnestly.

Kurt wanted to believe him but he remained skeptical. He thought again about the revelations he'd discovered in the albums, and how it felt so wrong. As an adult Kurt had everything he could've possibly dreamed of as a teenager, and yet Kurt felt he was invading. He felt like he didn't really belong here in this New York apartment with Blaine, but rather in his basement bedroom back in Lima. He was an intruder in his own mind, but then Blaine did have a point. There was no use regretting what he lost because that would get him nowhere. He was going to fit in his roles as husband, father, and Broadway actor if it killed him.

Kurt smiled and Blaine's face lit up to see it. "Okay, teach me."

Blaine face split into a huge enthusiastic grin and he opened his mouth to reply. At the same moment they heard the sounds of the apartment door opening.

"We're back!" Burt called from the door.

Blaine stood and held out a hand. "Ready to be a dad?"

Kurt nodded sincerely and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter since I had fun writing it. I wanted to show how Kurt is mentally a sixteen year old and we all know that sixteen year old Kurt definitely had some issues. In the next chapter Kurt will finally start to accept what's happened to him and try to fill his domestic duties. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed this, I'm really grateful for any feedback! And thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 5**

"Daddy, will you put my hair in braids?"

Kurt was still getting adjusted to the fact that he had children, but he had finally started to accept it. He still didn't feel like he was skilled enough to be able to handle being a parent, but Blaine had faith in him and Kurt didn't want to let him down. He looked down at the four year old who looked so much like Blaine. He grabbed and brush and started to brush her dark curly locks before he started to put Alex's hair into two braids. When he finished a few minutes later, she beamed up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy, you do hair best," she said before flouncing off to join her brother.

Conner was preoccupied in the corner with his train set and was making sound effects as he moved the plastic train on the tracks. When Kurt looked at the boy it still felt so strange to see a child in front of him who looked so much like he did as a boy. It was bizarre to think that he actually reproduced and the little boy had his DNA in his body. It was a little crazy and overwhelming to think about.

"How are you doing?"

Kurt jumped and looked up at Blaine who held out a mug. He took the mug and breathed in the scent of coffee before sipping it, instantly calmed. Blaine moved around the couch and sat down next to him, with his own mug.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered. "I still don't know what I'm doing, but I'm fine."

"It will take some getting used to," Blaine agreed. "But those children don't notice anything is different about you, so I would say you are doing great."

Kurt smiled appreciatively. "So what is the plan today?"

"I thought we would take the children to the," Blaine paused and glanced at the children who were watching him curiously. "P-A-R-K."

"I want to ride the swings!" Alex said excitedly.

"Slide!" Conner declared excitedly.

Kurt laughed, "They can spell?"

"We have some smart children," Blaine replied. "And I was wondering if you would like to go see a Broadway show tonight, I have a sitter already."

Kurt's widened in excitement, "A real Broadway show? Of course!"

Blaine chuckled, "I thought you would like it."

"Which show is it?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine hesitated for a fraction of a second, "Wicked actually."

"Wicked, really?" Kurt asked in amazement. "That's my favorite show of all time!"

Blaine laughed, "I know it is. I remember when you told me how you and Rachel snuck into the Gershwin theatre your junior year and sang _For Good_ on stage.

"We snuck into the Gershwin?!" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Oh yeah," Blaine replied. "But seeing as you work there now, you never really have to sneak in anymore."

"That's right!" Kurt gasped. With all the craziness that had been going on, Kurt had completely forgotten that he worked on Broadway and he had the male lead in Wicked. It was still hard for him to believe that he actually got the role he'd only dreamed of in the past.

"If it bothers you, we can always go to a different show," Blaine said quickly, misinterpreting Kurt's reaction. "I just thought that maybe it would trigger some memories."

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt replied. "I really want to see Wicked."

Blaine smiled, "Well the show starts at seven, so I figured we could catch a bite to eat before."

It actually sounded perfect to Kurt, sounded like his dream date in fact. Suddenly he blushed, "Is this a date?"

"Only if you want to be," Blaine said. "I don't want you to feel of uncomfortable, we can go as friends."

"It isn't a problem if it is a date," Kurt said. "I just…I've never been on a date before. At least not one that I can remember."

"A date then," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt blushed before he could stop himself, but was saved when the two children pounced on them.

"Daddies, let's go to the park!" Conner demanded.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help feeling nervous. He knew he had technically been on many dates before since he was married after all, but of course those memories were unfortunately unavailable. He stared hard at his closet, but really Kurt couldn't figure out what to wear. He and Blaine shared a large walk in closet and it seemed that Blaine's clothing only took up a quarter of the space. Kurt's wardrobe was far more expensive and expansive than it had been in high school, and most of his clothes were designer. It wasn't that he couldn't find an outfit; it was that he had too many amazing choices and he wanted it to be perfect. Finally he selected a black waistcoat, a white button up and black skinny jeans. It was a simple look, but one that Kurt felt comfortable in. He quickly showered, dressed and styled his hair just in time for Blaine to return from dropping off the children at the sitter.

"You look great," Blaine said to him, smiling.

"So do you," Kurt complimented, approving of Blaine's sweater vest and bowtie combo. It was a look that wouldn't suit just anyone, but on Blaine it looked fantastic.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, offering his arm, which Kurt didn't hesitate to take. He was more than ready for his first date.

* * *

From the moment Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Gershwin theatre, he was completely overwhelmed. First of all he was on the most amazing date with an incredible man in the city of his dreams. Secondly despite the fact that he held hands with Blaine the entire night in public, nobody barely even glanced at them or commented about their obvious homosexuality. Thirdly he was completely amazed when a number of people approached them and asked for their autographs. Kurt was so flustered that he dropped the pen the first time. With all that had been happening, he completely forgot that he was famous.

That was only more firmly lodged into his mind when he saw his name on the marquee for the show. When they received their playbills for the show, his name and biography were listed under the cast list. It was completely insane.

As they took their seats in the front row, no less, something occurred to Kurt. "You were asked for autographs too," he said to Blaine. "I know why I'm famous, but why are you famous?"

"I'm a singer," Blaine said simply, but he left it at that and Kurt didn't question him any further because the lights dimmed and the opening strains of _No One Mourns The Wicked_ started playing.

It was incredible to see a professional production of one of the best musicals of all time. Kurt was swept away with the story. It was strange because as well as he knew the music it sounded strange for him to hear it, like the music was far more intimate then for the casual listener.

When _Dancing Through Life_ started playing, something felt very wrong. Kurt felt as though he was having an out of body experience because he suddenly could see himself singing those words, dressed as Fiyero was.

'You are a much better Fiyero than your understudy," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt jumped, and suddenly the strange sensation from a moment ago was gone. He tried to forget about and focus on the show. He succeeded for awhile, at least until _Defying Gravity_.

This time it was as though he was sinking into a scene he didn't entirely recognize. He realized that he was looking at the McKinley High choir room and there were a group of kids were seated. There was Kurt's best friend Mercedes, the ever annoying Rachel Berry, and the hunky quarterback turned to future step-brother, Finn Hudson. There were also a number of Cheerios present and some other football players. It was such an odd collection of students. And then he saw a younger copy of himself.

He saw himself singing _Defying Gravity_ and he was absolutely perfect at it. Kurt knew he had a great range and this song showed it completely. At least until the very end when he completely butchered the high F.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was suddenly pulled from his day dream and he stared blankly at Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, anxiously.

"I got a memory back."

* * *

AN: Well Kurt is finally starting to remember something! I really had a good time writing this chapter especially the part about the kids since my 4 year old nephew is every bit as observant about stuff. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I'm always grateful for any feedback! The next chapter should be up next week, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt was so happy that he was starting to regain his memories that it put him in an incredibly good mood the next day. When no other memories surface that following day, or the next, Kurt was beginning to think that what happened during Wicked was a fluke. He feared that his memory had been altered by the accident so severely that he would never regain what he'd lost.

Blaine had been noticeably very excited by Kurt's surfaced memory the other day, but he didn't seem to let it faze him when Kurt didn't remember anything else.

"Your memories will come in time, there is no need to rush it," he'd said. Kurt wanted to rush it, he wanted to remember the person he'd grown up to be, and not remembering was simply frustrating.

While Kurt had told himself and Blaine that he would jump into the life he had as an adult, Kurt had never really anticipated how difficult it would be. Taking care of Alex and Conner was a challenge for someone who had never really spent time with children before that he remembered. Kurt feared he was being a bad parent because the kids knew just how to push his buttons to get him get what they wanted.

Blaine had been forced to return to work, so during the day the kids were Kurt's responsibility. At first Blaine had offered for Kurt to take the children to daycare, but he had refused since he didn't want to be an even bigger burden to Blaine than he already was. Kurt was also dealing with the shock when he realized that Blaine was not some run of the mill singer, but actually a recording artist who had won a Grammy and whose records had all gone platinum. Needless to say it had been a surprise when he turned on the tv only to come across a music video with his husband.

Kurt knew he should be proud of the things he had accomplished in his life so far. He was married to one of the nicest men on the planet (who also happened to be a huge pop star), had two beautiful children, was living in the city of his dreams, and had a starring role in his favorite musical of all time. It was enough to make his head spin, but to Kurt it still felt all fake. He felt like he was about to wake up from this dream at any minute and it would all have been a figment of his very overactive imagination.

"Kurt, this has to stop."

Kurt looked up startled from where he had been staring at his plate of food. He looked up to see that Blaine was watching him closely.

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt replied.

Blaine frowned. "I know you don't remember this, but I always know when your upset. You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

Kurt stood, suddenly furious! "I'm doing the best I can Blaine, but the entire time I feel like I just don't belong here. I belong in Ohio, at McKinley, ready to spent another three years being slushied, thrown into lockers, and who knows what else. I'm trying Blaine!"

"Kurt keep your voice down, believe me you don't want to wake the kids," Blaine said reasonably.

Kurt frowned but lowered his tone, "This is the hardest thing I've ever gone through in my life, I feel like a stranger here."

"You're not, you never will be," Blaine protested.

"That doesn't stop the fact that I still feel like an imposter," Kurt complained. "I'm a distraction and a burden here."

Suddenly Blaine's eyes seared him as though they could burn Kurt through their fierce gaze. Blaine stood and walked forward swiftly grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him through the apartment. Kurt started to complain, but Blaine covered his mouth with one hand and yanked open the door to the balcony with the other. He pushed Kurt through the doorway and followed him, yanking the door closed behind him.

"You need to stop this!" Blaine said in a raised voice. "Stop acting like I want nothing more than to show you the door. I'm seriously in love with you Kurt, and even if you never remember me I won't stop loving you. Now you need to suck it up Kurt and deal with your emotions because I already have two children, I don't need a third!"

Kurt felt as though he had been slapped, and he couldn't stop the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes. He missed his dad so much in that moment that the homesickness welled up as though it wanted to consume him. But when he looked at Blaine all he saw was the compassion and love in his gaze, and Kurt felt overwhelmed. He moved forward and quickly pulled Blaine into an embrace, tears spilling on the other man's shoulders.

"Shh," Blaine said rubbing his back. "Kurt I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No Blaine," Kurt said pulling away suddenly feeling embarrassed. "You are right; I need to get a handle on myself. I always was such a diva."

"Kurt, I love the person you are, even with all your flaws," Blaine said honestly.

"You deserve 28 year old Kurt, not a 16 year old Kurt," Kurt replied.

"I don't care how old your mind thinks you are," Blaine said softly. "I just want you."

It was at this point that Kurt could see for the first time what Blaine had been going through for the last days. As much as he didn't remember Blaine, he suddenly could see things through his eyes. It must be torture to have a husband who doesn't remember you, doesn't remember your kids, or the life you had together. It must be so incredibly painful to look the man you loved in the eyes and have him not even recognize you. As awful as things had been for Kurt, he realized that it must only be a fraction of what Blaine is going through.

"You have me," Kurt breathed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine's smile lit up his whole face, and before Kurt could react he learned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's in a searing kiss. For a long moment Kurt was stunned at the sensation of having his first kiss, and he was sure it would be long until he melted into the floor. Tentatively he reacted to the kiss, the kiss becoming more heated until finally Blaine pulled away. Blaine looked at him long for one second and then he left Kurt alone on the balcony.

Kurt put a hand to his lips that were still tingling. And if that was what kissing Blaine was like, then it really was no wonder that they were married. Then as he stood there in awe with the memory of the kiss on his mind, the memory struck him.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter, poor Kurt and Blaine are going through the ringer right now and I can't promise that it will get better any time soon. Thanks to all of you who are giving me such great feedback for this story, I really appreciate hearing what you have to say about this little fic of mine. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 7**

"_You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"_

"_Get out of my face!"_

"_You are nothing more than a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinary ordinary you are!"_

The memory shook Kurt to his core and every happy feeling he'd felt at sharing such an amazing kiss with Blaine were gone for good. He remembered Blaine telling him that he had been kissed by a bully, but to suddenly relive the moment made Kurt feel sickened. Kurt knew in his gut that it had been his first real kiss with a boy and that thought disgusted Kurt. Unfortunately he recognized the face of his assailant; it was Dave Karofsky who was part of the gang who tormented him every day at McKinley by throwing him in dumpsters and giving him slushy facials. The thought that Karofsky kissed him was seriously too much to process.

He felt violated, like he still couldn't wash Karofsky's saliva off his mouth even when it had been years since the incident happened. Suddenly he wasn't so excited to relearn everything about his past. Sure there were the good memories that made things a bit brighter in his confusing life, but there were also those terrible memories that threatened to surface at any moment. Kurt seriously hoped there wasn't anything too awful in his past beyond the attack Karofsky kiss.

He walked back inside the quiet apartment and found Blaine in the master bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed to get his attention.

Blaine turned around to see his husband and he must've noticed immediately from Kurt's expression that not everything was well. He held out his arms for a hug and Kurt fell into the embrace immediately. Unbidden tears sprang into his eyes and started to trickle down his face.

"Kurt," Blaine said carefully, rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

Kurt pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes before looking up at Blaine. "I just got a memory back and it was Karofsky—he kissed me."

Blaine winced, "I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm so confused, I thought he hated me," Kurt said. "I don't understand why he just kissed me."

"Dave Karofsky is gay," Blaine explained. "And he was envious of how proud you were for being out and not afraid to show off. For a long time he bullied you and that was actually one of the first things we bonded over."

"He was jealous of me?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, he was," Blaine replied. "And he even had a crush on you at one point."

"That is too disturbing for words," Kurt said. "What did I do?"

"You forgave him for bullying you, but you rejected his feelings since we were together by then," Blaine answered.

"What ever happened to him?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine winced. "Actually he eventually went to another school and was outed, and the stress was so much that he tried to kill himself."

Kurt frowned, "He did?"

"It didn't work though since his dad found him in time. Now Karofsky has accepted himself and is here in New York City somewhere. We don't really keep in touch," Blaine explained.

"So that was my first kiss right?" Kurt breathed.

"First kiss from a boy," Blaine confirmed. "Though you did kiss Brittney during your pseudo-straight phase."

"My what?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Funny story actually," Blaine started to stay.

Kurt held up his hand, "Please, I think I want to let that particular memory surface on its own."

* * *

"Daddies!"

The sound registered in Kurt's sleep wearied brain and he rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He had only just started to feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Blaine. Of course Kurt could've easily gone to sleep in the guest room, but he agreed with Blaine that it would be confusing for the kids if suddenly one of their dads was sleeping in the guest room or on the couch. And fortunately Blaine never did anything that made Kurt feel uncomfortable, though there were the few occasions when he'd woken to find Blaine had spooned up against him in the night.

Kurt looked through the darkness at the little girl who was standing at the foot of their bed.

"What is it Alex?" he asked quietly.

"I'm scared," she whimpered. "There is a monster in my room!"

Blaine shifted beside him at the noise, and murmured gibberish.

"I've got this Blaine," Kurt whispered to his husband as he slipped from the bed. Blaine rolled back over in the bed and it wasn't long before his deep breathing resumed.

Kurt reached out for the little girl and she ran into his arms, clinging to him like he was her whole world. Which was probably not far off the mark, weren't girls always close to their fathers? Alex buried her head into his shoulder and he could feel her tears staining the t shirt he was wearing. He carried her into the room where Conner was thankfully still fast asleep.

"Where is the monster?" Kurt asked softly.

She pointed to the closet and Kurt went over to the door and swung it wide open, he flicked the light switch on.

"I don't see a monster," Kurt told her.

"Its isable," she replied.

"You mean invisible?" he asked.

Alex nodded seriously, her bottom lip quivering as she was on the brink of tears. Kurt turned off the light switch and closed the door before looking down at the child in his arms.

"How about you sleep with your daddy and me just for tonight?" he told her. "I will make sure those monsters won't even get close to you."

Alex smiled and nodded happily. Kurt entered his bedroom and settled the little girl between him and a still fast asleep Blaine. Right before he submitted to the sleepiness threatening to consume him he felt the little girl squeeze his hand, and turn to face him.

"Daddy, will you sing me a lullbye?" she whispered.

Kurt felt his heart melting around his daughter and knew there was no way he could refuse her.

"Yes, I will sing you a lullaby," he told her. "Close your eyes."

Her beautiful hazel eyes that were identical to Blaine's slid closed. Kurt took a moment to take in her beauty before he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,_  
_Never let it fade away!_  
_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,_  
_Save it for a rainy day!_

Before he finished singing, Alex' was fast asleep and as Kurt took in the scene of his sleeping daughter and his sleeping husband he realize that perhaps he was cut out for being a family man.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has been so encouraging with this story, your feedback truly means so much to me. I apologize for this chapter being so late, I ended up going on a weekend trip to New Jersey and a combination of snowy/icy roads, 2 flat tires, and going through 3 rental cars left me too exhausted to write when I normally do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well the new chapter is here at last! Just in time for Valentine's Day and a Klaine-filled Glee episode!**

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 8**

When Kurt awoke the next morning he found it strange to feel little arms wrapped around him, and a little body pressed in close to him. He looked down and he saw Alex and remembered what had happened the night before. He smiled fondly at then child and lifted his eyes up to see Blaine watching him.

"When did she come in here?" he whispered.

"Last night she was afraid so I told her to sleep with us. I hope that was ok," Kurt asked slightly nervous..

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling faintly. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I'm her father right?" Kurt asked. "I think it's in the job description."

"I'm so proud of you Kurt," Blaine replied affectionately. "You don't even remember having children, but you've never buckled under the pressure. I love you so much."

While it was still strange for Kurt to hear such strong words of endearment from what felt like a new friend, he was getting used to it. Blaine was so incredibly sincere that it warmed Kurt from the inside. Though he felt like he was sixteen, he could see why he had chosen to spend a life with this man. There was nobody more compassionate, loyal, and dedicated then Blaine was. And seeing Blaine as a father only made him more attractive in Kurt's mind.

Before he could over think it, Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. He was obviously surprised, but Blaine responded after only a few seconds. The kiss didn't last long but when they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt blushed, "I'm just thankful it is you that my older self fell in love with, because I don't think I could handle this memory loss thing without you," he said.

Blaine smiled then and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips that left them tingling.

"Like I said before," he said. "Even if your memories never return, I will always be here for you."

Kurt couldn't stop the silent tear that trickled down his face and Blaine caught it with the tip of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I just want to remember so bad," Kurt explained.

"You already had several memories return," Blaine said. "Who's to say that more aren't coming soon."

Just as Kurt was going to respond, however, a ringing sound pierced through the bedroom. Blaine shifted and reached for the phone on the stand next to him.

At the same time Alex moved and blinked up wearily at Kurt. "Daddy?"

"Come on honey," Kurt said picking up the sleepy child. "Let's get your brother up."

* * *

"How do you feel about having a few guests today?"

Blaine looked up from the eggs he was cooking and he looked up with interest. "What guests?"

"Just Rachel and Finn," Blaine replied.

"Rachel as in Rachel Berry, the obnoxious solo stealing girl I couldn't stand in glee club?" Kurt asked.

"That's the one," Blaine said. "Though she is actually one of your best friends now and she also goes by Rachel Hudson now."

"So she married Finn," Kurt said, thinking of the boy who his sixteen year old self had fallen for. "This is the same Finn who is now my stepbrother?"

"Yup," Blaine said grinning.

"Alright then," Kurt remarked, scooping the eggs on to a plate. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Kurt, are you alright? We heard what happened and we were so worried."

Rachel had barely even gotten in the door, and she was already talking so fast she nearly made Kurt's head spin.

"Rach, relax," Finn said as he followed his wife in the room. Finn look almost unchanged from high school except for a few more lines in his face, and he seemed less gangly and awkward. Rachel's attire was leagues ahead of those awful animal sweaters she wore in high school, but the most obvious change with her was that her round belly suggested that she was very pregnant.

Finn grinned at Kurt and pulled him into a hug, and Kurt was relieved that his previous crush was nonexistent in the moment. That would have made things extremely awkward. Rachel also came forward and hugged Kurt as best as she could with her stomach.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I still don't remember most of the last twelve years, but I'm getting a few memories back," Kurt explained.

"So you don't remember Blaine even?" she asked.

"Not yet," Kurt admitted, looking up at his husband.

"Wow, that must be awkward," Finn muttered.

"We are dealing with it," Blaine said, sounding frustrated.

"Are you going back to work soon, Kurt?" Rachel asked. "I hear that your understudy got a bad review."

Kurt sighed, "I'm not sure yet. I know the music and the show of course, but I don't exactly remember performing on stage. What if I can't relearn it all?"

"I believe in you," Blaine said at him side, squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"So what about you two?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. "The last thing I remember is 'Don't Stop Rocking the Boat'."

"We were so awful," Rachel groaned.

"That must be weird to still feel like you are in high school," Finn said.

"So when are you due Rachel?"

And it seemed that Kurt had picked the right thing to distract Rachel, because her eyes lit up. "I'm due in a month, we are having a little girl," she said proudly.

"That's great," Kurt said. "Do you have a name yet?"

That proved to be a point of contention between the couple because Rachel and Finn shared an uneasy glance.

"Well we are NOT naming her Barbra," Finn replied.

"But Finn!" Rachel complained rather loudly.

Whatever else she was going to say to him was then drowned out by the two four year olds that just woke up from their naps.

"Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn!" Alex and Conner exclaimed running up to give them hugs.

"Good job Rachel, you woke them," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"It only took an hour for them to fall asleep," Kurt added.

Rachel looked at them sheepishly, "Sorry?"

* * *

AN: Well I really had lots of fun writing this chapter, and next time Kurt will address returning back to work, and there will be more Klaine interactions. I do apologize that this chapter was so late; college is stealing my soul right now and is making it hard to write. I'm planning to definitely update this on the 22nd, which is my 10 year anniversary posting fics here! Thanks to all who've followed this story so far and I'm really grateful for any feedback, it is definitely writing fuel! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I really don't own Glee or any of the characters or dialogue you may recognize from the show.

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 9**

"I want to go back to work."

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Are you sure Kurt? You don't remember it," Blaine reminded him.

"You're right, I don't remember starring in Wicked," Kurt agreed. "But I've known all the music since I was a child and I've see the musical more times than I can count. I think I can wing it until I remember. I want to at least try."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "That's the Kurt I know. The director of Wicked already knows your situation of course, and I think they are chomping at the bit to have you back."

"It is still hard for me to believe that I have the starring role in my favorite Broadway show of all time," Kurt said. "I'm eager to try at least."

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips that left them both breathless. "Oh Kurt," he said when he pulled away. "You're going to knock them dead."

* * *

The following day Kurt was a bundle of nerves as he and Blaine got ready for the day. Today was going to be his first day returning to the Gershwin theatre and in his mind it was the first time he was going to rehearse for Wicked. Today he wasn't going to be expected to do much more than to shadow his understudy, but if Kurt picked it up again quickly, then he would return to performing for the sold out shows every night. The entire thing was all just a bit surreal, and that was before he even got to the theatre.

"Here is my number and Kurt's if there are any problems, we should be back by five."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine giving instructions to the babysitter, and it all seemed so strange to him that he turned to look at the children. Alex and Conner both looked visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought you wouldn't leave us Daddy," Conner complained.

"Don't go," Alex wailed, drying her tears.

Kurt suddenly felt as if his heart was constricting in his chest. These two children who had seemed like strangers to him after his accident were slowly worming their way into his heart. He felt like a high schooler and yet these kids looked up to him like he was their whole life. For the first time Kurt realized just what it was like to be a Dad, and he felt more grown up then he ever had before.

"Remember what we said," Blaine said, leaning down to the children, since he'd obviously caught on to the conversation. "Daddy was sick and now he's better so he has to go back to work. You both knew that."

"But–" Conner said, his eyes welling up with tears like his sisters.

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "We will be back tonight, I promise. And then we will go somewhere special for dinner," he promised.

"Really?" Alex said, excited.

"Yes," Blaine agreed. "But you both have to be good for the babysitter, ok? She is really nice and if I heard you were bad then we won't go anywhere."

"We'll be good," Conner beamed.

"Yup!" Alex said.

"Now we really need to go," Blaine said hugging both of the children before stepping back for Kurt.

Kurt leaned down and smiled as the kids encircled his waist with their tiny arms. He leaned down and kissed both of them.

"I will see you both later," Kurt said, as he tried not to get choked up. He almost wanted to tell Blaine that he changed his mind and wanted to stay with the children all day. But he took a deep breath and straightened, taking the hand that Blaine offered him. When they walked out of the door a minute later, Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kurt forced a smile, "I'm fine. I guess I just didn't realize how attached I would be to them already."

Blaine smiled sympathetically, "When you went back to work after they were born you were an absolute wreck. You called the sitter every single hour just to make sure they were ok."

"I did?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Blaine agreed. "You have always been the overprotective Dad, but in no way is that a bad thing."

Kurt smiled, "I guess I took after my father after all."

Blaine grinned again showing his teeth, but that turned into a frown as soon as he saw the sign posted across the elevator.

"Out of order," Blaine complained. "Guess we have to take the stairs."

Kurt followed Blaine down the stairs silently and as he did something strange started to happen. Instead of the apartment stairwell he was suddenly seeing an elaborate winding staircase. Instead of seeing Blaine in his pea coat in front of him, Kurt could suddenly see boys in blazers and ties as though it was a mirage falling across his vision. He stopped and let his eyes slide closed, and that was when he remembered.

"_Excuse me, um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

"_My name's Blaine."_

"_Kurt."_

"_So what exactly is going on?"_

"_The Warblers, every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile."_

"_So wait the glee club here is kind of cool?"_

"_The Warblers are like rock stars— come on I know a short cut."_

Kurt gasped as his vision cleared and he was pulled from the past and into the stairwell again. Blaine was standing in front of him, concern etched on his face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and couldn't shake the images that were now seared in his brain. "I remember you."

"What?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I remember the staircase," Kurt said. "I remember us meeting."

"That's fantastic," Blaine replied, grinning so big it could knock out the solar system. "Do you remember anything else?"

"You were going to show me some performance by the Warblers but that is when the memory stopped," Kurt told him.

"That is still amazing progress Kurt," Blaine replied. "I wonder if it came to you because you were going down the stairs with me. I wonder if we can use that method to try and shake some more of your memories loose."

Kurt smiled, "We have to try."

Blaine kissed him then swiftly, and when he pulled back he was still smiling. "Let's take things one at a time, your first challenge is going to be your return to work. Maybe some more memories will come to you there."

Kurt nodded, feeling confidant at last. "I'm ready."

* * *

AN: Well as promised, the update came today which is my 10th Anniversary writing fanfiction on . When I started writing fanfic I was a senior in high school (yes I'm old) and my writing was so awful that I shudder even looking at my earliest works (For a prime example look up Harry and Frodo's Big Switch, but I warn you it isn't for the faint of heart) and there were many times I almost gave up writing when someone flamed me. Over the years I've written over 100 fics ranging in fandoms from my earliest Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter stories, to other fandoms like Star Wars, Merlin, and most recently Percy Jackson and Glee. Writing for such a great community has taught me tremendously about writing, and I've truly enjoyed every step of the way. I may be an adult with an adult job and life, but I will never take for granted the joy that fanfiction has given to me over the years. So thanks to all of you who have made it such a fun ride over the last decade and I hope there will be many more to come!

I'll step off my soap box now to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next one Kurt will return to the Wicked set and he and Blaine will try to help Kurt get his memories back. Thanks to all you amazing people who have been leaving me such lovely feedback, I appreciate all I can get and it really motivates me to write. I hope to have the next chapter done next week and thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 10**

It was completely surreal to be standing on the stage of the Gershwin. Though Kurt knew that he had stood on this very stage many times before, he was still in complete awe. Even though he had regained one brief glimpse of his job on the stage for the most part he felt like he had an odd sense of déjà vu, but his remaining memories were still disturbingly out of reach.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to see a balding middle-aged man with a brown mustache approach him. He felt like he should know the man, but his brain refused to cooperate.

"Hi," Kurt said, shaking the man's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

The man nodded in understanding, "Well I'm Daniel Butler, the director. We were all horrified when you had your accident, and we are so happy that you have returned. You have been missed."

"I'll confess that I still don't remember being in the show, but hopefully I will pick it back up quickly," Kurt replied, putting on a brave smile.

Daniel motioned to someone and a young man strode across the stage towards them. Kurt recognized him immediately as the guy who played Fiyero when he and Blaine came to see the show.

"Until you can take over I would like for you to shadow Robert Morrow here, he is your understudy," Daniel explained.

Kurt smiled warmly at the man but it wasn't completely reciprocated. But then he was the star so Robert would have to go back to being the understudy when Kurt could do his job again. He was obviously not happy that Kurt returned to work.

When Daniel left them, Robert was polite but distant towards Kurt. The rest of the cast however, greeted him warmly and him how happy they were that he was recovered enough to return. The rehearsal started soon enough and Kurt found himself fully immersed in the story. He followed along in the script, memorized his cues, and practiced the dances. It all seemed to come so easily to Kurt and it felt like he was exercising a muscle he forgot was there. Halfway through the day he was stepping in for Robert and somehow managed not to forget any of his lines.

By the end of the day Robert was sulking quietly in a corner and Daniel was beyond thrilled with Kurt's progress. "At this rate you will be back in the show in no time," he said handing Kurt a DVD case.

"This is a recording of your performance as Fiyero," Robert told him. "Watch it when you can and perhaps it will spark a memory."

Kurt thanked him and grabbed his coat and bag before heading out of the stage door. Blaine was standing there waiting for him, and smiled brightly when he caught sight of Kurt.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Kurt said reaching his husband, who pulled him in for an embrace.

"Did you get any memories back?" Blaine wondered.

"Not exactly," Kurt replied. "But it was so easy to pick up, that I think my brain must remember something."

Blaine's only response was to lean in and claim Kurt's lips with his own in a swift kiss.

Kurt flushed as Blaine pulled away, "What was that for?"

Blaine shrugged and grinned widely, "Do I need an excuse to kiss my husband?"

Kurt smiled, "Well you make a good point, I guess you have permission." He then reciprocated and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "And so do I."

Blaine grinned in amusement and then glanced at his watch, "As much as I love kissing you, we need to get going. I told the sitter we would be home by five."

"Let's go then," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand in his and thinking about how much he had missed the children in the short time he had been away.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Hey Burt," Blaine said into the phone as he glanced down the hallway at the shut bathroom door. Kurt was in there with Alex and Conner giving them a bath. He could hear the children's voices and the sound of running water from where he was standing.

"How are you guys doing?" Burt asked.

"We're all doing well," Blaine replied. "The kids are as happy as ever and Kurt is doing much better. He has gotten back a few of his memories, and today he returned to work at the theatre."

"How did that go?" Burt wondered.

"Great," Blaine said. "Kurt didn't remember performing, but he said that he caught on quickly today. His boss thinks he will be back in show soon."

"Good to hear," Burt said. "What about you, Blaine? How are you doing?"

Blaine sighed. Even though Burt was only Blaine's father through marriage, there were many times when he felt a greater connection with him than with his own father.

"I'm," Blaine paused, trying to think of an appropriate word to express his feelings. "Managing."

"That doesn't sound good," Burt observed.

"It's just that I see Kurt everyday and my mind thinks he is the same man I fell in love with as a teenager, but my heart tells me that he's not complete. There is something so vitally missing from him and it kills me to see him like this," Blaine said quickly.

He took a few steadying breaths to try and calm himself because Burt's question had opened the floodgates of Blaine's emotions that he had tried to keep closed since Kurt's accident. He didn't really plan on unloaded everything like that, but the stress of the last few weeks had been weighing on him heavily. Blaine hadn't realized just how much Kurt's memory loss had really affected him at first, but now it was a constant reminder every hour of every day. What made things worse was the reminder that their 7th anniversary was coming up in less than a month, and it hurt that Kurt didn't even remember their wedding day. Every day was so tough and Blaine tried to be strong, that it felt like such a relief to get it off of his chest to Burt.

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now, and I know that can't be easy," Burt said.

Blaine didn't say anything in response but his eyes darted up to the bathroom door to make sure it was still closed. He heard the distant sound of Kurt's laughter and that made his heart twinge painfully.

"For what it is worth, I'm glad to know that Kurt has you there right now. This journey for him would definitely be much scarier if he didn't have you to help him along the way," Burt said gently.

"He is doing so much better though, really," Blaine said after a moment. "Kurt is absolutely amazing with the kids, and his memories are starting to return more frequently. I'm just so impatient."

"I'm sure it will come Blaine," Burt replied hopefully. "But you know that you can always talk to me about anything, you always were a son to me.

"Thank you," Blaine replied gratefully. His mind wandered then to that morning when they had been walking down the staircase, and how Kurt had suddenly regained his memory of their first meeting.

"I have an idea," Blaine said quickly. "I think I know how Kurt can get some more of his memories back."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Blaine stood silently in the bedroom that night watching as Kurt went through his nightly skin care regimen at his vanity. It seemed strange to Blaine how he could love the same man so much after all the years they had been together. He never regretted marrying Kurt and he was fully committed to the vows he made. And 'for better or worse' had never held such a significance in his life as it did at this moment. If Kurt never regained his full memory back, Blaine knew that he would stay at his side no matter the cost.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him with those captivating eyes of his. "For a minute," he admitted. "I was enjoying the view."

Kurt blushed then, which still seemed so odd to Blaine since that was a reaction he had as a teenager. But then, Kurt's mind thought it was still a teenager. The older Kurt would have rolled his eyes, teased Blaine, or flirted back with him.

"Are the kids asleep?" Kurt asked, turning away from the vanity to look at him.

Blaine nodded, "Hopefully Alex won't have any more nightmares tonight."

Kurt stood up and yawned, "I'm more than ready for bed."

"Before you do, there is actually something I needed to talk to you about," Blaine replied, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him, and Kurt complied sitting down gracefully and turning to look at him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I spoke with your Dad today," Blaine replied. "And he invited us to visit Ohio for the weekend."

Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "The kids love visiting their grandparents and I think that visiting your old home might make you remember a few things. Plus I think we both need to get away."

Kurt laughed then and Blaine's heart jumped to hear it.

"You don't need to sell me Blaine; of course I want to go to Ohio."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt gently. "So to Ohio?"

"To Ohio."

* * *

AN: Well I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, college and work have been brutal lately and every minute I'm not working, I've been writing research papers. Luckily spring break is a few weeks away so I will hopefully be able to write more soon. This story has until this point been mostly about Kurt's experiences dealing with losing memories of half of his life. But I felt that Blaine was a little too one-dimensional in this story and I really wanted to show how he has been handling everything. This will still mostly be from Kurt's perspective, but I hope you liked seeing the Blangst. Next chapter will be the Ohio visit including visits to McKinley and Dalton, and just so you are aware this story is starting to draw close to the end. I'm thinking maybe four more chapters. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that is in this chapter.

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 11**

"Grandpa, Grandma!"

Kurt watched as Alex and Conner raced towards the doorway where Burt and Carole were standing. Both adults each pulled a squirming four year old into their arms, and Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart warm to see how affection his father and step-mother were with his children. Though he still couldn't remember the day the children came into his and Blaine's life, Kurt couldn't resist the fatherly affection that he felt for them. He felt like he would give up anything for those children, and he never wanted to lose them.

The other thing that struck Kurt was how bizarre it was for him to be standing in front of a home that wasn't the one he grew up in. Blaine had warned him on the plane that Burt living in a new house that he bought when he married Carole, but it felt so wrong for him to be in Lima and not at his old home. He thought about the old home he knew as a teenager and he suddenly missed his mother, and how her touches had been such a lasting influence in every detail of the home.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand slide into his and he smile up at his husband, very grateful for the support. He remembered all those days in high school where he wondered what it would be like to be out and bring a boyfriend home to meet his father for the first time. And here he was twelve years later bringing his husband and kids home, and having no memory of how it really had been during their first meeting.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and gave him a weak smile. "This is all a lot to take in," he told him honestly.

Before Blaine could respond Burt pulled Kurt into a firm embrace and it was followed by one from Carole. What Kurt had thought would be awkward, was strangely familiar and he found himself relaxing into her embrace. Kurt remembered Blaine's story of how he introduced Carole to his father, and it seemed he had been on to something at the time. Kurt's chest felt strangely tight and overwhelmed to know that he had a mother again. He would never forget the one he lost as an eight year old, but it felt nice to have maternal love and affection in his life again.

"How was your flight?" Burt asked, ushering them into the house. Kurt looked around the living room and saw many things that were familiar from his old home, and some other homey touches that must've been Carole's influence. He could see several photos on the wall, some of Finn, Alex and Conner, one of Kurt and Finn holding up diplomas in gaudy red cap and gowns, and another of the New Directions from what had to have been Kurt's senior year.

"Flight went smoothly," Blaine replied. "We did have to dodge a few paparazzi, but nothing major."

Kurt laughed. Even after being aware of it for weeks now, he still wasn't used to the fact that he and Blaine were actually famous and actually had to avoid the media. The kids didn't quite understand what was going on at the time, but they smiled cheerfully at the reporters and dutifully held their parents' hands.

"Well I'm just glad you are all back for Friday Night Dinners for a change," Burt said with a grin. Kurt smiled, it was good to know not everything had changed.

"Grandpa will you tell me a story?" Alex asked, looking up at him with pleading hazel eyes that were small replicas of Blaine's. It was no wonder that the little girl almost always got what she wanted.

"Sure Princess," Burt said walking to the living room with both Alex and Conner following.

"And I need to check on the roast," Carole told them, and went to the kitchen.

Blaine turned to Kurt once they were alone in the hallway. "It seems weird since this was your house, but would you like me to give you the tour?"

"That would be great," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine led Kurt through the ground floor showing him a few things before leading him upstairs. When Kurt reached the top of the staircase, his eyes were immediately drawn to three frames hanging on the wall in front of him. In the center was a large frame that showed his Dad and Carole on what had to be their wedding day. Carole gown was gorgeous and Kurt didn't recall seeing his Dad ever wear such a huge grin. To the right showed a wedding portrait that showed Finn in a tux alongside Rachel, who was a vision in her bridal attire. And finally to the left of Burt and Carole's portrait was Blaine and Kurt's wedding portrait.

Kurt smiled, and felt Blaine squeeze his hand beside him. He had seen their wedding photos of course, but it was so weird to see it again, now that he had one memory of Blaine. Seeing their wedding picture alongside his parents and Finn and Rachel's made him feel somewhat vindicated and very happy. Kurt knew by now of course that his father had no qualms about his sexuality, but it just felt very nice to see their picture alongside the other couples'.

Blaine waited patiently and smiled gently when Kurt finally tore his eyes away from the pictures. "Would you like to see your room?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine opened one of the closed doors, letting Kurt walk into the room first. The room was mostly white with fashionable flourishes here and there, and Kurt could easily see why this had been his room. He glanced at the bed in the center of the room and at the vanity behind it. He looked around at the books and knickknacks that he'd left behind and he even glimpsed some photos of a much younger Kurt and Blaine. All of a sudden Kurt felt that strange sense of déjà vu once more and he glanced at Blaine. While he didn't remember this particular location, Kurt knew in his gut that he'd been here before, and that Blaine had been here with him once.

* * *

After a long and entertaining family night, Kurt was very happy to retreat to his old bedroom with Blaine. Like before, he had the same sense of déjà vu, but this time it just gave him a headache.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up to see the concerned expression in his husband's eyes "My head just hurts."

"Do you need some Tylenol?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I just want to go to bed."

Blaine didn't question it and Kurt used the bathroom to shower and do his skin care before returning to the room and snuggling next to Blaine on his old bed. After a long time of trying to ignore the pain in his head, Kurt finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

"_I can't believe we are finally married!"_

_Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt in for a swift kiss, "This is truly a dream come true."_

"_You dork," Kurt teased his new husband._

"_Yes, but I'm your dork," Blaine replied, grinning his megawatt smile. "So it looks like you will have to put up with me for awhile."_

"_That's right," Kurt said smacking his face. "I did agree to love you until 'death do us part', so I guess I'm stuck with you."_

"_Good, because I'm not letting you out of my sight Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Blaine retorted._

"_I can live with that Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Kurt replied, sealing his promise with a kiss._

* * *

"_And now Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson have a song they've been planning on singing to each other since high so let's give them a round of applause," the deejay said over a loudspeaker inside the large that was stylishly decorated for the wedding reception._

_Blaine took Kurt by the hand up to the dance floor where the lights focused on the new husbands, as they took microphones and faced each other as the opening strains of the music began to play. Blaine faced Kurt, and began to sing._

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Kurt looked at his new husband lovingly and join in on the chorus._

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt woke with a start and gasped, trying to calm his racing heart as his mind reeled from the dream-the memory that had just arrived in his brain as vividly as if just happened yesterday. Beside him Blaine turned on the bedside light and looked at Kurt in sleepy confusion.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Kurt said, rubbing his sleepy eyes as the dream began to fade, but the memory stayed firmly in place. He turned to look at the man who had married him and sang 'Come What May' with him at their wedding reception, and Kurt couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face. Somehow seeing those images in his head suddenly justified the wedding pictures he'd seen and he no longer felt a detachment when he thought about the fact that he was happily married.

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away to speak, "I just remembered our wedding day."

"That's amazing, Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes lighting up with fierce joy. "You're amazing."

"And guess what," Kurt said quirking up one of his eyebrows. "You are still a dork."

Before Kurt could react, Blaine's lips were crashing against his in a heated kiss that made his head spin. He responded in kind, for the first time since his accident, Kurt really felt like he was happily married to the love of his life.

* * *

AN: Let me just say that this chapter seriously spiraled out of control from the plan I had. It was never going to be so fluffy at the end, but I think Glee is giving me Klaine withdrawal right now so I couldn't resist. I know I promised that they would be visiting McKinley and Dalton in this chapter, but that will be in the next chapter since this one ran away from me. And thanks to my lack of following my outline, there will be 1 more chapter than planned, so 4 more to go from here. My life is much less crazy now, so I'm hoping to continue to update this every 1-2 weeks. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


End file.
